The Legend of Zelda : L'Ultime Menace
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Ganondorf est de retour sur Hyrule! Et il a avec lui le masque de Majora!... La célèbre fic de Maxime "Max le Fou" Kobayashi qui a gagné l'award d'or 2001 sur Zelda-Legend!
1. Link le mojo

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'ultime menace

PREFACE

_Quand j'ai commence à écrire cette histoire, je n'imaginais pas quell impact elle aurait eu sur le monde des fanfictions de Zelda. Elle a plu à beaucoup de monde. Un jour, le webmaster de m'a demandé si il pouvait la mettre sur son site. J'ai accepté… Deux mois plus tard, Il me réenvoie un mail, me disant quel succès a eu la fic et m'a demandé de venir sur le forum, pis m'a conseillé de m'inscrire à son concours de fanfics. J'ai gagné l'award d'or. C'était en septembre 2001…_

Maintenant, je n'écris plus beaucoup de fanfics. Mais J'ai décidé d'en faire part à tout le monde… Je dois tous vous remercier, fans de Zelda. C'est grâce à vous que je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Je crois que j'ai « réussi ».

Maxime "Max le Fou" Kobayashi

EPISODE 1 : Link le mojo

Tout commençait un beau matin dans les bois perdus. Alors que Link se baladait tranquillement avec Epona dans cette forêt, il sentit ce matin là une atmosphère plutôt hostile dans ces bois habituellement calmes… Il allait revenir au village Kokiri quand il entendit un rugissement et un cri. Il avait reconnu le grognement d'un lobo et le cri de Malon. Mais que faisait elle dans ces bois perdus ? Link partit au galop vers l'endroit d'ou provenait les cris.

Il s'arrêta et vit un lobo qui avait coincé Malon dans un coin, prêt à bondir et à la dévorer.

**Link :** Laisse-la tranquille, toi !

**Lobo :** Ah ! te voilà. Le plan de Ganon a marché comme prévu ! »

Il se jeta sur Link qui décocha une flèche. Le Lobo s'arrêta en plein vol et retomba lourdement, la flèche entre les deux yeux.

Link s'approcha de Malon qui était à terre.

**Link :** Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**Malon :** ça va. Je survivrai. Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? »

Link acquiesça et il tendit la main à Malon. A peine eut-elle pris la main de Link qu'un flash de lumière les envahit.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, link était devenu un mojo et Malon un mort vivant ! « Hihi ! T'es tombé dans le piège, Link ! Le grand Ganon avait raison ! » dit le mort vivant en avançant vers Link. Voyant ce qui s'est passé, il grimpa sur le dos d'Epona et fuit le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Son nouvel aspect physique faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses armes.

Il arriva à la forêt Kokiri et entra discrètement chez lui pour parler à sa fée, Navi. (Discrètement car les kokiris avaient peur des mojos) Il se couvrit d'un drap en entrant.

**Link :** Navi ! C'est moi ! Surtout me regarde pas !

**Navi :** Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Link :** Ganondorf m'a jeté un sort horrible. Fallait que tu t'attendes à voir ça !

Link enleva le drap. En voyant ça, Navi fit un bond en arrière !

**Navi :** Hey ! Mais tu es devenu un mojo !

**Link :** Oui, et je parie qu'il va en profiter pour enlever Zelda ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Je suis complètement désarmé en mojo ! »

D'un coup, il fit une bulle de sève qui lui explosa à la figure, comme un chewing-gum.

**Link :** Comment j'ai fait ça, moi ? se demanda Link.

**Navi :** Ecoute, il faut que tu trouves l'apothicaire du village Cocorico. Lui seul doit connaître la potion qui te guérirait.

**Link :** Tu crois que les hyliens de Cocorico ne vont rien dire en voyant un mojo dans leur village ? demanda link. Les mojos ont tendance à être hostiles dans cette partie du royaume.

**Navi :** Tu verras bien !… Comment ça t'es arrivé, cette transformation ? »

Link lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Ce maudit Ganondorf a joué avec tes sentiments pour Malon ! C'est pas juste de faire ça ! Il doit payer ! Et en plus… »

Quand soudain, Saria frappa à la porte de la cabane. Link se planqua sous un drap et souffla : « Pas un mot à Saria ! » Navi acquiesça et dit « Entrez ! »

Saria entra et demanda :

**Saria :** Navi, t'aurais pas vu Link ?

**Navi :** Euh… Non, il n'est pas encore revenu.

**Saria :** Comment ça, il n'est pas revenu ! J'ai vu Epona au pied de la cabane !

**Navi :** Euh… Ben… Il a sûrement voulu faire le reste du chemin à pied ! Alors Epona est peut-être rentrée seule !

**Link :** (pense) _Oh la la ! ça tourne en vinaigre !_

**Saria :** Bon, ben je repasserai ! A plus ! »

Saria sortit. Link enleva son drap et dit à sa fée : « Y faut que j'aille au village ! Je passe par la fenêtre ! Vaut mieux être discret ! » Il s'engagea sur la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit et Saria apparut en disant : « Finalement je vais l'attendre ici ! » Navi eut juste le temps de pousser Link par la fenêtre. Saria n'a rien vu mais elle entendit une voix de mojo faire un bruit et un choc lourd sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

**Saria :** Y a un problème ?

**Navi :** Non, aucun !

Link arriva au Village Cocorico dans l'après-midi. Il avait dû faire le chemin à pied. Il entra dans la boutique de potions. L'apothicaire, une sorte de type ressemblant à un prince charmant, l'accueillit comme un hylien : « Bonjour, mon petit ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » Link lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. « Ben dans ce cas, Faut que t'ailles voir la sorcière à l'arrière boutique. » Link entra alors à l'arrière boutique et il parla à la sorcière.

Celle-ci lui révéla le remède : Il devait recevoir le baiser d'une princesse mojo. Le problème était que la plus proche princesse mojo à la ronde était dans les marécages de Termina, à plusieurs kilomètres du royaume Hyrule !

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Link était parti du royaume en direction de termina. En chemin, il vit un drôle de bonhomme en vert suspendu dans les airs par un ballon rouge. Il dessinait sur du parchemin.

**Link :** Héoh Monsieur ! Vous pouvez me dire où sont les marécages ?

**Bonhomme en vert :** Minute ! j'suis occupé ! » fit le bonhomme en vert.

Link attendit une bonne minute. Puis, excédé d'attendre, il fit une bulle de sève qu'il lança en direction du ballon rouge. La ballon explosa et le bonhomme tomba. Link s'approcha de lui et dit : « Désolé mais j'suis pressé ! »

Le bonhomme regarda le mojo.

**Bonhomme en vert :** ça alors ! Vous êtes un mojo et vos habits sont verts… Messire, ne seriez vous pas par hasard une fée des bois ?

**Link :** Je m'appelle Link et je viens du village Kokiri.

**Bonhomme en vert :** Oula oulah ! C'est drôlement loin, ça !

**Link :** Et vous vous êtes qui ?

**Bonhomme en vert :** Je m'appelle Tingle. Et je crois que je suis une réincarnation de fée ! Vous qui êtes une fée des bois, vous en avez de la chance ! Nous devrions être amis, oui oui !

**Link :** Euh… Oui, sûrement ! Bon, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve les marécages de Termina ?

**Tingle :** Bien sur, monsieur Fée ! Je vends des cartes du royaume pour aider mon père. J'en ai une qui vous permettra d'aller au marécages pour seulement 20 rubis ! »

Link lui donna 20 rubis et Tingle lui donna un parchemin. « Et voilà, youpi ! Merci ! » Puis il dit une incantation sur un ton chantant « _Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah_ !… » Il avait chanté cette phrase comme une mélodie magique. Puis il ajouta : « Ce sont des mots magiques que Tingle à crées tout seul ! Ne les voles pas, hein !… » Link partit en disant : « Mêêouêêê c'est ça mais oui ! » puis en se disant : « Mais il est fou, ce type ! »

Quand il arriva au palais mojo, il se présenta devant le roi mojo et lui tendit l'ordonnance donnée par la sorcière. Le roi la lut et dit : « Mouais, on va arranger cela. Je vais consulter ma fille. » Il leva l'audience et on emmena Link dans une chambre à invités. Enfin une chambre, autant dire une fleur mojo minuscule et avec peu de confort. Comme il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette fleur, il décida de faire un tour dans le palais.

En chemin, il rencontra une mojo. Elle était assez mignonne ; enfin, mignonne en termes mojo car en termes humains, elle est franchement tarte !

**Mojo :** Vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous, N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le palais ni dans le village !

**Link :** C'est vrai. Je viens de la forêt Kokiri.

**Mojo :** Kokiri ? Sans blague ? Mais on est pas très apprécié des humains dans cette partie du royaume ! Votre vie a du être un vrai calvaire ! Je parie que vous êtes venu dans ce village pour fuir et rejoindre notre village !

**Link :** Ben…

**Mojo :** Vous avez eu raison, vous savez ! Nombre d'entre nous viennent de différentes contrées d'Hyrule pour trouver refuge ici ! Les hyliens, les gorons, les zoras, les gerudos,… Ils pensent tous pareils de nous ! Parce qu'il y a des pillards mojos dans quelques contrées du royaume, on serait tous alors un peuple cruel et avide de richesses ! Mais un jour ça changera ! Je ferai un comité de défense pour les mojos ! Faut qu'on dise au royaume entier qu'on est un peuple normal comme les autres ! Au fait, faut que j'vous présente mes potes ! Ils sont tous d'accord pour faire ce comité ! Faut trop qu'vous les voyez ! »

Elle prit Link par la main et l'emmena vers un coin du palais. Link pensa pour lui même : « Dans tout le palais, il a fallu que je tombe sur une militante mojo ! Et bavarde en plus ! »

Dans la salle, il y avait plusieurs mojos, mâles et femelles mélangés, dont Link et la mojo qui l'avait emmené là. L'un des mojos regardait par un trou dans le mur. La mojo qu'avait rencontré Link (Elle s'appelait Yakuno, un drôle de nom pour une mojo.) parlait longtemps de tout et de rien. Son plan consistait à ce que les mojos sauvent le royaume d'une malédiction ou autre, pour redorer leur image de marque.

D'un coup, le mojo qui regardait par le trou dans le mur dit : « Y a un gerudo en noir qui a une audience avec le roi ! » Les mojos se précipitèrent en même temps là où il y a le trou pour voir. Link eut du mal à passer, mais il put voir aussi. C'était Ganondorf qui, en face du trône, parlait avec le roi mojo !

**Link :** Ganon ! Te voilà enfin !

**Yakuno :** Tu le connais ? lui demanda Yakuno.

**Link :** C'est lui qui m'a…euh… qui a failli détruire le royaume il y a longtemps !

**Yakuno :** Ah ! Enfin nous avons trouvé ! dit la mojo, enthousiaste. Ce type va sûrement tenter de refaire chuter le royaume. Il faut que nous l'en empêchions ! Ainsi, Les mojos et les autres peuples signeront la trêve !

**Link :** ça serait cool ! Mais Ganon est un terrible magicien ! Il sait que les mojos craignent le feu. Il faudrait une armée entière de mojos pour ne lui arriver qu'a la cheville !

**Yakuno :** Au moins, on aura péri pour le royaume ! Et le plan aura fonctionné ! »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Link, Yakuno et les mojos militants se baladaient en ville quand d'un coup, ils firent face à Ganondorf. Celui-ci regarda Link et dit : « Alors, Link, ça te plait d'être un mojo ? Tu te sens déjà appartenir à leur peuple ? Les mojos ne sont que des traîtres et des cupides, comme moi, après tout, hin hin ! Mais j'adore allumer des feux de bois ! »

Il lança des boules de feu sur les mojos. Tout le groupe s'enfuya chacun de son côté. Link courait aux côtés de Yakuno. En regardant derrière lui, il vit les autres mojos brûler un par un. Ce fut écœurant, même pour un humain !

Alors que Ganon rattrapait Yakuno, une idée vint à link. Il savait que les mojos avaient le pouvoir de se cacher dans n'importe quoi, même dans une boite d'allumettes. Alors d'un coup bien placé, il sortit un flacon vide et mit Yakuno dedans. Elle prenait tout l'intérieur de la bouteille. Link la replaça dans sa tunique et, à tout hasard sortit sa trompette mojo (ce qu'était devenu son ocarina) Il joua la chanson que Tingle avait chanté la dernière fois. A la dernière note, il disparut.

Link se retrouva le matin dans la plaine où il avait rencontré Tingle le jour passé. Il n'était pas là. Link déboucha la bouteille qui avait enfermé Yakuno. Elle en sortit.

**Yakuno :** Merci de m'avoir sauvé des flammes de ce bonhomme ! Mais où sommes nous ? Et que sont devenus nos frères ?

**Link :** Je crois qu'ils ont tous péri. On est les seuls à avoir pu s'échapper.

**Yakuno :** Oh non ! Par les dieux ! Ils sont tous… On est les seuls à avoir survécu…

**Link :** Il faut arrêter Ganon. Il s'en est pris à des mojos et le roi mojo va probablement lancer son armée contre lui en voyant ça.

D'un coup, il fit une bulle de sève qui lui pèta à la figure comme un chewing gum.

**Yakuno :** Comment tu peux songer à faire des bulles dans un moment pareil !

**Link :** J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est un réflexe ! J'arrive pas à bien contrôler ça !

**Yakuno :** Comment ça un réflexe ! Les mojos apprennent à faire ça depuis leur naissance ! Tu peux pas ne pas contrôler ça !

**Link :** Bon… Il va falloir que je t'explique tout… Voilà. Je ne suis pas un vrai mojo. Je suis un hylien. Ganon m'a jeté un sort et je suis devenu un mojo. Je suis parti dans cette contrée pour trouver un remède.

**Yakuno :** Qu… C'est pas possible ! ça serait donc de cela que Ganon parlait ? Tu es vraiment un hylien ?

Link lui expliqua tout en détail. Mais il ne dit pas comment il pourrait être guéri, jugeant le détail inutile.

Pendant ce temps au palais mojo, le roi était sur les nerfs.

« C'est dingue ! Ce traître de Ganon a enlevé la princesse mojo et en plus il brûle vif des citoyens mojo ! Il va me le payer ! Lui qui voulait que je coopère avec lui pour diriger le royaume entier d'Hyrule ; il peut faire une croix sur son contrat ! »

Il envoya des patrouilles mojo autour du village pour retrouver Ganon.

Link et Yakuno marchaient le long de la route. Quand une carriole passaient, ils tentaient de faire l'auto-stop, mais aucune voiture ne s'arrêta. « Le changement, c'est quand les hyliens prendront des mojos en stop ! » dit Link. D'un coup, il vit sur la route une charrette qu'il connaissait. C'était une charrette du ranch Lon Lon qui livrait du lait. Link perdait tout espoir, pensant que la voiture ne s'arrêterait pas, mais il eut une idée. Il sortit sa trompette mojo et joua la chanson d'Epona. La voiture s'arrêta devant eux. C'était Malon qui conduisait.

**Malon :** Link ? C'est toi ?

**Link :** Qu… Malon, comment tu m'as reconnu ?

**Malon :** Navi est venue me voir hier soir. Elle m'a tout raconté. »

D'un coup, Navi apparut près de Malon et dit :

**Navi :** Malon m'a dit quelle irait livrer du lait ce matin au Milk-bar à Bourg-Clocher. Alors je l'ai accompagné. Je t'ai reconnu.

**Malon :** Je passe par les marécages pour aller à Bourg-Clocher. On vous dépose ? »

Ainsi, la caravane repartit avec à son bord Malon, Navi, Link et Yakuno. Les deux mojos étaient à l'arrière et regardaient le paysage défiler en arrière. Yakuno regarda Link et dit : « Pauvre Link ! Lui qui a la chance d'être un hylien ! On n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! » Puis elle fit une bise timide sur la joue en bois de Link.

Soudain, une lumière entoura Link, aveuglant Yakuno. Quand elle put revoir, elle vit que Link avait repris sa forme d'origine : « Je… Je suis redevenu normal !… » Puis d'un coup, il comprit.

**Link :** Alors tu es la princesse mojo, n'est-ce pas ?

**Yakuno :** Comment tu sais ça ?

**Link :** La sorcière m'a dit que seul le baiser d'une princesse mojo me guérirait. Et toi tu as réussi !

**Yakuno :** Je… C'est vrai, le roi mojo est mon père… J'ai peur pour lui à cause de Ganon.

**Link :** Je vais le sauver. Je te le promets. Maintenant que je suis redevenu un hylien, je pourrai l'affronter l'épée à la main et le bouclier au bras. (Ce qui est toujours mieux que du persil dans les oreilles et des feuilles entre les doigts de pied !) »

Vers midi, la carriole arriva aux marécages. Link descendit avec Yakuno. « Reviens me voir au ranch quand ça sera terminé ! J'aurai une surprise pour toi ! » dit Malon à Link en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Link rougit un peu et dit qu'il reviendra le plus tôt possible. Lui et Yakuno partirent en direction du palais mojo.

Alors que Link et Yakuno exploraient le palais mojo, ils entendirent une voix parler dans la salle du trône. Ils s'approchèrent, et virent Ganon, seul dans la salle. Il tenait un masque bizarre à la main. « Hin hin hin ! ricana-t-il. Ce stupide roi ne pensera jamais à me chercher ici !… J'ai enfin pu retrouver ce masque sacré ! Je deviendrai enfin le maître incontesté de la planète ! » Link écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le masque de Majora ! Il l'avait déjà affronté étant petit, grâce à son masque de puissance des fées. Mais il était tout aussi puissant que Ganon et les deux réunis formeraient un tout qui ravagerait le pays d'Hyrule entier ! Sans faire ni une ni deux, Link dégaina une flèche et la tira sur le masque. La flèche rebondit sur le masque et le choc le fit tomber des mains de Ganondorf au moment où il allait le mettre.

Ganon se retourna et regarda derrière lui en criant : « Je sais que t'es là, avorton ! Montre-toi et bats-toi, comme dans le temps ! » Link dit à Yakuno de se cacher en lieu sûr et sortit de sa cachette.

**Ganon :** Ah, alors tu as repris ton apparence ! dit Ganon, feignant la surprise. Donc la princesse mojo t'as guéri. Où est-elle ?

**Link :** Pourquoi m'as tu transformé en mojo ? lança Link

**Ganon :** Pour te manipuler plus facilement, voyons ! Et j'aurai presque réussi si j'étais arrivé à temps ! Mon but était de te changer en mojo, puis de détruire tous les villages mojo en commençant par celui-ci, pour que tu restes un mojo toute ta misérable vie ! Je suis peut-être arrivé trop tard, mais maintenant j'ai le masque de Majora avec moi ! Tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter dès que je l'aurai mis !

**Link :** Mais tu l'as pas encore mis, Ganon ! » Lança Link en dégainant son épée.

Alors commença un combat entre l'hylien et le gerudo qui rappelait le combat qu'ils avaient fait il y a si peu de temps. Ganon lui balançait des boules magiques, Link les dévia à coups d'épée et à la première occasion, lui décocha une flèche de lumière.

Au bout d'un moment, malheureusement, Ganon réussit à s'emparer du masque de Majora. D'une roulade, il le mit et un flash de lumière l'envahit. L'électricité crépita autour de lui. Quand ça se calma, Ganon n'avait pas changé (A part qu'il avait le masque devant la figure). Mais comme Skull Kid il y avait des années, la puissance de Ganon avait décuplée. Link prit son masque de puissance des fées et le mit. Il se transforma alors en Oni-Link, ce demi-dieu qui avait jadis détruit le magicien Majora. « Ha ha ha ! Tu crois que ton masque ridicule nous vaincra, moi et Majora ? Pauvre naïf ! Tu vas regretter ton ignorance ! » Il disparut d'un seul coup.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que Oni-Link qui enleva son masque pour redevenir normal. Yakuno, qui s'était planquée dans un coffre non loin de là s'approcha de Link.

**Yakuno :** ça va ? Pas blessé ?

**Link :** Non, mais il aurait pu un peu se battre avant de partir, dit Link l'air un peu malade.

**Yakuno :** Pourquoi ?

**Link :** J'aime pas mettre ce masque de puissance ! A chaque fois que je l'enlève, ça me fout la nausée ! » Il devint alors tout vert (plus qu'avant) et il courut régurgiter dans un coin.

Le lendemain matin, au palais Mojo…

**Roi Mojo :** Encore merci à vous, jeune Link d'avoir sauvé ma fille. Il est rare que l'un des vôtres sauve la vie d'un mojo. Que peut-on faire pour te remercier ?

**Link :** Boh rien votre altesse. Si vous pourriez juste me ramener au Ranch Lon Lon, ça m'arrangerait !

**Roi Mojo :** Soit. Mes coursiers volants vont te ramener à ce ranch par la voie des airs !

Puis Link se prépara à aller au ranch. Mais avant qu'il parte, Yakuno le rattrapa.

**Yakuno :** Je voulais encore vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée. Vous êtes le 2ème hylien qui me sauve la vie !

**Link :** Ah ? Qui était le premier ?

**Yakuno :** J'étais toute jeune à l'époque et j'étais enfermé dans le temple des marécages par une malédiction. Mais un petit garçon habillé comme vous m'a sauvé du temple. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom. »

Les deux coursiers mojo allaient partir, transportant Link.

**Link :** Ah… Oui, ben si je le vois, je lui passerai le bonjour !

**Yakuno :** Oh vous le connaissez ?

**Link :** Bien sûr je le connais ! Il s'appelait Link !

Puis lui et les deux mojos s'envolèrent. Yakuno regarda son sauveur s'éloigner lentement. « Link… » pensa-t-elle…

Un peu plus tard, au Ranch, Link raconta à Malon toute l'histoire.

**Link :** Hébin je suis bien content de ne plus être un mojo, en tout cas !

**Malon :** Moi aussi, Link. Dit Malon. Tu la veux toujours, la surprise ?

**Link :** Oh et comment !

Malon s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser quand d'un seul coup, spontanément, Link fit une bulle qui lui explosa à la figure comme avec du chewing gum. Malon s'arrêta d'un coup puis dit :

**Malon :** Euh… euh… Oui on oublie tout, hein ?

**Link :** Ben attends, j'l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'était une sorte de… de vieux réflexe ! »

Malon partit vers la maison, l'air (faussement) vexée. Link la suivit en suppliant : « Malon, s'il te plait ! C'est dur de se défaire des vieilles habitudes ! Reviens s'te plait ! »


	2. Le Goron qui voulait inventer un sport

EPISODE 2 : Le goron qui voulait inventer un sport

Tout commençait un matin sur la plaine de Termina. Une charrette venant de la province royale d'Hyrule se dirigeait vers Bourg-clocher. Malon conduisait la voiture qui transportait du lait. Link était à côté d'elle et regardait le paysage. Epona tirait la carriole de lait tranquillement, comme si elle aussi profitait de l'air du matin.

**Link :** C'est dingue, ça ! dit-il. Comment se fait-il que l'on doit livrer du lait au milk-bar de Bourg-clocher alors qu'il y a le ranch Romani qu'est plus près de ce village que le tien ?

**Malon :** Ben tout bêtement parce-que le lait du Ranch Romani et celui du ranch Lon Lon n'ont pas la même qualité, ni le même goût. Et le Milk-bar propose à ses clients du lait venant de tous les ranchs du royaume, y compris le nôtre et celui de Termina.

**Link :** Hébin !… Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis plus allé dans ce bar ! Faudrait qu'on aille faire un tour un soir ! Tiens, ce soir ça te dirait ?

**Malon :** Ben je sais pas… Pourquoi pas ? »

Le soir même, vers 22h, le bar s'ouvrit et Link et Malon entrèrent. Le bar était bondé à moitié, comme à son habitude. Link regardait le groupe de musique qui passait ce soir-là. C'était les Indigos, un groupe de heavy metal dont les musicos étaient des zoras. Link connaissait bien ce groupe. Ils avaient fait un nouvel album qui cartonnait dans tout le royaume… D'un coup, Malon dit à Link : « Ecoute ce que racontent les deux garos à cette table. Ça à l'air louche. » Link écouta et entendit :

**Garos 1 :** T'es sûr c'est demain matin à la montagne de Geiyamos qu'il faut préparer le coup ?

**Garos 2 :** Oui, c'est ce que le maître à dit. Et si on fait pas ce qu'il dit, il nous consignera à la mort éternelle. Alors pas de gaffe, hein ?

**Garos 1 :** T'en fais pas ! On va le piller pour de bon, ce village goron ! »

Link comprit alors que les deux ninjas allaient préparer un mauvais coup à ce village goron. Poussé par son instinct de rétablir la paix et l'injustice, Link se décida à aller à cette montagne pour empêcher les garos de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Un peu plus tard, Link et Malon sortirent du bar Les deux garos les regarda partir et l'un d'eux dit à l'autre : « ça a marché ! Ganondorf avait raison ! Il va tomber dans le piège ! » et les deux ninjas rigolèrent sadiquement.

Devant l'entrée du bar, Link dit à Malon :

**Link :** Malon, ils vont préparer un sale coup à la montagne de Geiyamos. Je pars là-bas tout de suite. Il faut que tu rentres au ranch. Je te donne 200 rubis pour réserver une chambre à l'auberge et acheter un cheval pour la voiture. Je t'emprunte Epona. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible ! Je te le promets.

**Malon :** Je… D'accord. Fais attention à toi, Link. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. »

Elle serra un moment Link dans ses bras. Puis il partit. Malon comprenait. Il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne si elle voulait un jour épouser Link. Elle ne douterait pas qu'il continuera toujours à courir après l'aventure.

Le lendemain, à l'auberge, Malon se leva et se prépara à partir. Elle acheta un cheval à l'écurie du village et partit avec sa charrette en direction de son ranch. Sur le chemin, elle croisa une autre voiture. Elle vit alors une chose incroyable : Elle vit que la voiture était pilotée par une fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Elle avait jusqu'à la robe et elle avait à son foulard jaune le même symbole que celui de Malon ! Elle s'arrêta d'un coup en disant :

**Malon :** Qu… Romani ! C'est toi ?

**Romani :** Malon ! Enfin te revoilà ! Ton père est-il toujours feignant comme avant ? Ou alors il a changé ?

**Malon :** Parle pas comme ça de papa ! Si maman avait blairé ce trait de caractère, on serait encore ensemble en famille. Mais elle a divorcé et elle est partie faire son propre ranch et nous a abandonnés ! On a presque vécu dans la dèche à cause d'elle !

**Romani :** Et ça a pas servi de leçon à ton père ?

**Malon :** Il avait pas à recevoir de leçons d'une fermière qui sait même pas faire du lait !

Romani se leva d'un coup.

**Romani :** Parle pas comme ça de ma mère ! Ni du lait de mon ranch ! Si tu crois que le tien de lait est meilleur !

**Malon :** On n'a qu'a faire une compétition ! Celle qui fera du meilleur lait aura gagné !

**Romani :** Ouais ! rendez vous ici dans deux jours avec une cargaison de lait ! J'vais t'aplatir comme une crête !

**Malon :** C'est comme une crêpe, idiote ! Pas une crête ! »

Les deux voitures repartirent au galop.

Pour expliquer un peu la scène, au fait, Quand Talon et sa femme se sont mariés, ils ont eu des triplées mais d'une manière étrange. Crémia est née en première, alors que les deux autres sœurs, Malon et Romani, sont venues au monde beaucoup plus tard (d'une manière inexplicable aux dires des médecins royaux.) Et bien avant que link fasse la connaissance avec Malon, La femme de Talon décida de le quitter à cause de la paresse de celui-ci. Elle partit donc du ranch avec ses trois filles. Mais Malon aimait son paresseux de père et voulait rester au ranch. Ainsi, une nuit, elle quitta sa mère et ses sœurs pour retrouver son père. Et depuis ce jour, le Ranch Lon Lon et le ranch Romani se faisaient concurrence.

Link continua sa chevauchée dans une plaine inconnue pour aller à la montagne. Il savait juste que c'était au nord. Il espérait que la route soit indiquée, mais dans la nuit, il n'avait pas vu un seul panneau indicateur. Link allait désespérer quand il vit une chose dans le ciel Une chose verte et rouge qui volait sur place dans les airs. Link s'approcha et vit une chose qui le surprit. C'était Tingle ! « Bon, va falloir que je lui demande mon chemin, de toute façon ! » Il décocha une flèche sur le ballon de Tingle qui retomba à terre. Link descendit d'Epona et s'approcha de Tingle.

**Tingle :** Oh ! Habits verts ! comme le mojo que j'ai vu récemment ! vous seriez pas une fée des bois, messire ?

**Link :** Ben si, c'est moi, Link, le mojo de l'autrefois.

**Tingle :** Oh ! Ben ça alors ! Bien le bonjour, Mr fée ! Vous cherchez votre chemin ?

**Link :** Mouais. Vous auriez pas une carte qui permettrait d'aller d'ici jusqu'à la montagne Geiyamos ?

**Tingle :** Bien sur que oui, Mr fée !

Link acheta la carte à Tingle et s'apprêta à repartir. Il regarda Tingle qui, avant de regonfler son ballon, fit son incantation bizarre « _Tingle tingle, kooloo-limpah_ ! » Puis Link le salua et repartit en se disant : « Mais il est fou ce type ! »

Link chevaucha vers la montagne enneigée de Geiyamos qui n'était qu'a 450 Km de la plaine de Termina. Il commença son ascension sur le flanc de la montagne. Et au fur et à mesure de sa montée, il vit de plus en plus de neige.

Au bout d'un moment, sur la montagne, il vit un panneau qui indiquait « Village Goron Geiyamos au sommet dans la grotte indiquée. » Link continua. Il arriva dans une partie de la montagne où se dressait de temps en temps des sapins enneigés.

Soudain, Link vit une chose avancer vers lui. De plus en plus vite. Link fit un pas de côté. La chose ne cherchait visiblement pas à écraser Link car elle continuait sur sa tracée. La chose continua à glisser vers un sapin Et juste avant que la chose s'écrase sur le sapin, on entendit un gémissement bizarre. Apparemment, la chose était un goron. Il portait un sac à dos rose et une casquette bleu marine. Il avait une drôle de planche en bois recourbée attachée aux pieds. Sur la planche, des deux côtés, étaient peintes des runes gorones. Dans son sac, il y avait d'autres planches comme celle-ci.

Link aida le goron à se relever. Difficilement. Le goron se leva.

**Goron :** Merci, monsieur… Vous êtes en vert, vous devez venir des bois, non ?

**Link :** Ouais. Je m'appelle Link et je viens du village Kokiri. Celui qui est à côté de la ville royale.

**Goron :** Eh ben ! C'est drôlement loin d'ici. Moi c'est Goro. Le village goron qu'est près du château est-il enneigé ?

**Link :** La montagne du péril ? Non. C'est plutôt un volcan.

**Goro :** Ah dommage. Je suis en train de créer un nouveau sport et il se déroule entièrement dans la neige. Ça va s'appeler « la planche des neiges » et le but est de glisser sur la neige grâce à cette planche que vous voyez à mes pieds. Je suis en train d'étrenner la planche et le modèle parfait n'est pas encore terminé. Mais vous verrez, ce sport fera un carton dans tout le royaume ! Tous les peuples d'Hyrule viendront dans ces montagnes pour pratiquer ce sport !

**Link :** Hé ben ! ça à l'air bien parti ! Je vous souhaite d'y arriver !

**Goro :** Merci, Mr Link ! Faut que je continue les tests ! A bientôt !

Goro glissa sur la piste vers le bas de la montagne. Le concept de glisse était pas mal : Avec la planche, on se laissait glisser grâce à la douceur de la neige et la pente de la montagne. Il suffisait de se pencher de côté pour tourner. Ça avait l'air simple.

D'un coup, le goron fit encore un gémissement et il tomba dans une crevasse qui était sous lui. Link surpris, courut pour l'aider. Cela le surprenait car il avait marché à cet endroit avant de rencontrer Goro et même si les gorons pèsent plus de 600 Kg, le seul poids de Link aurait suffi pour ouvrir cette crevasse. Il s'approcha et regarda au fond de la crevasse. L'intérieur était bizarre. A tout hasard, Link sauta dedans. Il tomba et après une chute qui lui semblait interminable, il atterrit dans un drôle d'endroit.

C'était une sorte de mine de diamants, une carrière de rubis. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Les rubis scintillaient sous la faible lumière qui se dégageait des lampes-torches clouées aux murs. Link vit Goro à côté de lui.

**Goro :** ça alors ! Quel est cet endroit ? Y a pas de mine comme ça au village ?

**Link :** ça sent le piège à plein le nez, je le crains.

Ils virent dans un couloir de la grotte une pente enneigée qui descendait plus loin dans la montagne. « Eh ben ! Je sais pas si on peut descendre avec la planche dans cette grotte ! » dit Goro. A l'opposé se trouvait un autre couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre depuis ce couloir. Comme un mécanisme qui se déclenchait.

Link et Goro se retournèrent et virent une chose avancer lentement vers eux. Comprenant ce qui pouvait arriver, Goro prit une planche dans son sac à dos et la donna à Link en disant :

**Goro :** Mets cette planche ! On va s'enfuir par la pente ! C'est le seul moyen !

**Link :** Mais je sais pas comment on glisse là dessus !

**Goro :** Laisse-toi aller à ton instinct ! De toutes façons, on a plus le choix ! »

Goro se tourna vers la pente et glissa lentement vers la bas. Link chaussa rapidement sa planche et suivit Goro.

Il eut beaucoup de mal au départ et faillit trébucher six fois durant la descente. Mais il tint bon. Leur course de planche continua de plus en plus vite car la pente était plus raide. Et à un moment, Link et Goro durent sauter par dessus une crevasse qui coupait la pente. Et par un saut prodigieux, ils évitèrent la chute et continuèrent. La chose qui leur courait après tomba dans la crevasse.

La pente continua doucement. Puis s'arrêta dans un plat. Link et Goro enlevèrent leurs planches et Link la rendit à Goro en disant :

**Link :** Hé ! C'est pas mal comme sport !

**Goro :** Ha ! tu vois !

L'hylien et le goron continuèrent leur exploration de la mine de rubis. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ça a duré. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps.

Puis ils arrivèrent à une sorte de salle du trône avec un trône de glace. Un symbole géant était gravé sur le mur derrière le trône. C'était le symbole de la Triforce, mais il était retourné. La pointe des trois triangles de justice pointaient vers le bas. Link se gratta le front, pensif. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Goro, en revanche tremblait de tous ses membres.

**Link :** C'est quoi ce symbole ?

**Goro :** C'est… C'est le signe de la Triforce inversée. Le côté ténébreux du symbole royal. Il appartenait autrefois à un type de la famille royale. Il a eu le premier la triforce dans les mains et il est devenu roi d'Hyrule. Ce fut le premier roi d'Hyrule, mais ce fut le pire roi qu'on ait jamais vu, tyrannique et cruel. Il était fou à lier. Il avait bâti son château en dessous d'une montagne. Un jour, un parent de la famille l'a provoqué en duel et le tua. Il devint roi à la place de l'autre au grand soulagement du peuple, car ce fut un meilleur roi. Et depuis, il n'y eut que des bons rois dans Hyrule… Je crois qu'on est dans le château du roi fou !

**Link :** Impressionnant… On ne m'a jamais conté ce passage de la famille royale.

**Goro :** Ils en ont eu tellement honte qu'ils ont essayé d'en effacer les traces qu mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

D'un coup, ils entendirent un rire cruel et Ganondorf apparut sous leurs yeux. Il portait le masque de Majora et il flottait dans les airs. Il dit à Link : « Te revoilà enfin ! Le piège que je t'ai tendu a fonctionné, apparemment ! Je t'affronterais bien aujourd'hui, mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais demander à l'ancien roi de le faire à ma place. » Il disparut et le sol trembla. Puis une chose sortit du sol. C'était un squelette gigantesque qui portait une armure d'acier et armée d'une épée en or et d'un bouclier en acier noir avec le symbole du triforce inversé en bas relief.

Le squelette abattit son épée sur link qui fit un bond de côté en criant : « Goro, cache-toi ! vite ! » Goro courut se placer dans un coin de la salle et se mit en boule.

Link et le squelette continuèrent le combat. C'était impressionnant de voir un simple hylien face à un fantôme en armure qui faisait sept fois sa taille. Tout en combattant, Link cherchait le point faible de l'adversaire. Il ne trouva rien, à part la fente qui laissait voir la tête du squelette. Mais les flèches ricochaient dessus. Puis en repensant à son combat contre des squelettes dans le château Ikana, il vint une idée à Link. Il décocha une flèche de lumière dans la tête du squelette. La lumière dérouta le squelette qui resta sans rien faire, assommé. Link sortit une bombe et la posa aux pieds de l'ancien roi. Elle explosa et fit voler en éclats le squelette. Link s'approcha de la tête du squelette et déboula une série de coups d'épée, avant que le squelette ne rassemble tous ses os pour reprendre forme et repartir au combat.

Link recommença son stratagème encore deux fois. Et la troisième fois, la tête de l'ancien roi fut sectionnée en deux et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, comme tout le reste de ses ossements. Link rengaina son épée et il regarda Goro s'approcher de lui. Mais une des mains du squelette s'approcha de Link en marchant sur les doigts. En voyant ça, Goro bondit vers la main en criant : « Attention, Link ! » Il se mit en boule durant le saut et s'écrasa sur la main qui disparut.

**Link :** Ouf ! Merci, Goro !

**Goro :** Qui était ce type au masque ?

**Link :** Oh lui ? Une vieille connaissance… Bon, comment on sort d'ici ?

**Goro :** J'ai vu un trou derrière le trône. On dirait qu'il amène vers l'extérieur…

Et en effet, ils se retrouvèrent dehors sur la montagne, au moment où le soir tombait. Non loin de là où ils sont sortis, il y avait la grotte qui permettait d'entrer au village Goron. « Oh ! On est arrivés près de mon village ! » dit Goro. Puis il prit une de ses planches de neiges et la tendit à Link en disant :

**Goro :** Tiens, je te l'offre, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé !

**Link :** Oh non, c'est trop, je peux pas !

**Goro :** Mais si, prends-là ! Tu verras, ça aura un tel succès que tu seras content de savoir que tu as réussi à en avoir une rapidement ! »

Link prit la planche et remercia le goron. Puis il proposa à Link de passer la nuit à l'auberge goron. Link accepta. Mais avant Il fit le chant d'Epona à l'ocarina pour qu'elle ne reste pas au milieu de la montagne.

Le lendemain, Link repartit à Bourg-Clocher. Mais que va-t-il se passer, vu que la compétition de lait entre Malon et Romani va avoir lieu ?

Beaucoup de monde se réunissait à Bourg-Clocher. La nouvelle de la compétition entre Malon et Romani avait fait le tour du village et tout le monde voulait y assister. Le maire en personne s'occupait des préparatifs et tous les peuples alentours venaient également voir le spectacle. Talon et Ingo s'étaient joints à Malon depuis la nouvelle, et de son côté, Romani pouvait compter sur sa grande sœur Crémia. On avait mis à Malon et à Romani un gilet avec le nom de l'équipe à cause de la ressemblance entre les deux fermières. Les deux chariots des concurrents étaient alignés sur une ligne de départ, face au clocher au sud du village. Des centaines de vaches alignées d'un côté, deux gros récipients gradués de l'autre.

Leur mission était simple : Il fallait que les concurrents préparent le plus de lait possible en une heure. Il fallait donc le plus vite possible traire une vache, analyser le lait, y ajouter les arômes adéquats propres à chaque ranch, et le verser dans le grand récipient de son équipe. L'équipe gagnante étant celle qui en produisait le plus.

Le maire énonça les règles aux concurrents, puis donna le départ. Malon et Romani coururent chacune vers une vache et le combat commença.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Alors que l'équipe Lon Lon et l'équipe Romani avaient le même score, Link arriva avec Epona. De là, il vit Malon et Romani et ouvrit de grands yeux : « Hein ? Malon ? Oh… Oh flûte ! C'est qui la vraie Malon ? » Puis en voyant le match, il finit par comprendre. Link avait rencontré Romani à la même époque que la princesse mojo. Et il avait été frappé par sa ressemblance avec Malon (Romani, pas la princesse mojo !) Les voir sur le même plan quand Malon et Romani ont l'âge qu'avait Crémia à l'époque l'étonnait . Sans rien dire, il regarda le match.

A la fin du compte à rebours, Malon et Romani avaient réuni toutes les deux environ 400 litres de lait ! Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de les départager : prendre un membre du milk-bar et goûter un verre de chaque lait des cuves pour départager. Mais comme Gorman le directeur était parti rejoindre ses frères pour les vacances, que le manager des Indigos était reparti en tournée avec son groupe, que le serveur était parti aussi en vacances dans la vallée Ikana, Et la femme du maire en vacances sur la plage de la Grande Baie, Il ne restait plus que Link, ancien membre du milk-bar.

Il goûta le lait de la cuve de Malon : « Mh. Il est comme d'hab' excellent ! » Il essaya celui de Romani : « Mh. C'est le même… Euh Attendez j'ai une idée ! » Il versa le contenu d'un verre dans l'autre et goûta le mélange : « Wouah ! C'est encore meilleur ! Ya pas vraiment de gagnant ! Il faut que les deux laits se mélangent et ça en donne un qui surpasse les autres ! »

Silence de mort durant un moment, puis une ovation s'éleva dans la foule et le maire annonça : « Les deux équipes ont égalité ! » Link s'approcha de Malon et lui dit :

**Link :** Faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi ce concours.

**Malon :** C'est une vieille rivalité de famille. Mais tu viens de la résoudre ! dit Malon, l'air réjouie. Moi et Romani on se faisait la guerre mais tu viens de tout arranger ! Désormais, on va faire une nouvelle variété de lait qui est celle que tu as crée ! »

Elle prit Link dans ses bras en disant : « Merci, Link ! T'es vraiment génial ! »

Puis Romani s'approcha de Malon et lui tendit la main en disant : « On fait la paix ? » Malon lui prit la main, souriante, en disant : « Oui ! Une nouvelle ère vient d'arriver ! » Link regarda les deux sœurs, pensif mais heureux qu'elles aient pu se réconcilier après presque dix ans de dispute.

C'est ainsi que Talon, Ingo, Malon et Link repartirent au Ranch la tête haute. Ainsi que Romani et Crémia. Link était content d'avoir pu aider celle qu'il aime, ainsi que d'avoir pu sauver un goron qui promet un fructueux avenir de sport d'hiver. Mais repenser à son aventure dans la mine le fit repenser à Ganon. Quand va-t-il à nouveau l'affronter ? Ganon, qui maintenant est allié avec Majora est devenu encore plus puissant qu'avant. Et Link devra sûrement une fois de plus porter le masque de puissance pour faire face à Ganon. Et à chaque fois qu'il le mettait, Link avait la nausée. (_ce qui explique un peu pourquoi il ne le mettait que devant un boss dans Majora's Mask. Autant le mettre quand c'est utile !_) Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Ganondorf.

« Je te retrouverai Link ! Tu as ma parole ! »


	3. La dimension parallèle

EPISODE 3 : La dimension Parallèle

Tout commença un matin dans la plaine du royaume, pas loin du ranch.

Link faisait une ballade romantique avec Malon. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand d'un coup, le père Talon apparut loin devant eux. Mais il était bizarre. Il était vêtu dans un habit de ferme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre.

**Malon :** Ha ha ! Papa, pourquoi tu t'es déguisé en Mr Ingo ? Le carnaval de Bourg-Clocher n'est que dans huit mois !

**Talon :** De quoi tu parles, Malon ? Je mets toujours un costume quand je vais bosser à la ferme… J'adore ce boulot ! toute la journée bosser comme un forcené matin et soir, même la nuit sans jamais s'arrêter. Rien à voir avec ce feignant d'Ingo qui fout rien et qui dort comme une fleur mojo en hibernation !

**Link :** Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était le contraire ; que Mr Ingo travaillait plus au ranch que vous et Malon réunis !

**Talon :** Hein, comment ça ? Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est moi qui fait tout ici ! Bon, je vous laisse ! J'ai encore plein de boulot !

Et il partit au pas de course. Malon et Link regardèrent talon s'éloigner, bouche bée… Un temps de silence passa.

**Link :** Y a malaise, là ! Le père Talon n'est plus paresseux et il dit qu'y bosse à plein temps !

**Malon :** C'est vrai, dit Malon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

En revenant au ranch, un peu plus tard, ils revirent Talon, cette fois avec sa tenue habituelle, un oreiller à la main. Surprise, Malon s'approcha de lui.

**Talon :** Ouh ! J'ai bien dormi ! dit talon en baillant.

**Malon :** Comment pouvais-tu dormir, papa ? on s'est vus il y a cinq minutes !

**Talon :** Impossible ! Je dormais encore il y a cinq minutes.

De plus en plus bizarre… Talon est devenu différent, à présent. Comme s'il avait deux personnalités différentes…

Le lendemain, Link discutait avec le père Ingo quand Talon arriva. Link sursauta en le voyant.

**Link :** M'sieur Talon ? Vous ici ?

**Talon :** Ben oui, pourquoi ?

**Ingo :** M'enfin vous pouvez pas être ici !

**Talon :** Pourquoi ?

**Link :** Parce que vous êtes déjà là bas en train de soulever du foin !

Talon regarda et vit alors un type qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Mais vêtu comme Ingo avec des vêtements de ferme usés. Le type le remarqua et s'approcha de Talon en disant :

**Talon 1 :** ça alors quelle étrangeté !

**Talon 2 :** Comment ça se peut un truc pareil ?

**Talon 1 :** ça dépasse tout ce que j'peux imaginer !

**Talon 2 :** C'est comme dans un miroir !…

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd. C'était Malon qui venait d'arriver et qui, en voyant les deux Talon, s'est évanouie.

Link, Malon, et les deux Talon allèrent voir la sorcière du village Cocorico pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle était avec Igor, le fossoyeur (qui faisait une formation sur la nécromancie). La vieille regarda le faux Talon et lui demanda :

**Sorcière :** Que t'es-t-il arrivé avant de voir Link et Malon hier ?

**Talon 2 :** Ben rien de spécial ! Le grand roi Ganondorf a fait ériger une statue de fleurs près de la fontaine du Marché d'Hyrule, les gorons passaient leur temps à bouffer de la terre du village, Des Gerudos ont sauvé un zora qui chassait en forêt, Et au ranch, Malon était partie chasser des Mojos pour le dîner alors que Ingo continuait à roupiller !

La sorcière regarda Igor qui se grattait le menton et dit : « Je crois que c'est clair… » Igor acquiesça.

**Igor :** Apparamment, la porte de la dimension parallèle à Hyrule s'est ouverte.

**Talon 1, Link & Malon :** Hein ? dit Link, Malon et le vrai Talon d'une seule voix.

**Sorcière :** Il y a un monde relié au nôtre et pourtant séparé de nous par le temps et l'espace. Un monde où tout est à l'opposé d'ici. On dirait qu'une porte accédant à ce monde s'est ouverte et que le Talon de cette dimension en est sorti. Il faut que vous alliez voir le scientifique du Lac Hylia. Il pourra vous en dire plus. »

Tout le monde alla repartir, mais avant, la faux Talon se retourna.

**Talon 2 :** Vous êtes drôlement sympa, Mr Igor !

**Igor :** Comment ça ?

**Talon 2 :** Là d'où je viens, vous êtes un fossoyeur beau, grand, bien habillé et très méchant !

Puis il repartit, laissant un Igor qui resta bouche bée.

En arrivant à la hutte du scientifique près du lac Hylia, Link et les deux Talon virent au loin le pécheur qui pêchait au bord du lac. Link s'approcha de lui. « ça alors, Link ! ça faisait longtemps ! Faudrait que tu viennes pêcher plus souvent !… » dit le pêcheur. Quand il vit les deux pères Talon, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

**Pêcheur :** Oh ben… M'sieur Talon ? J'vois double !

**Link :** Dis moi, t'aurais pas remarqué des trucs bizarres du côté du lac ?

**Pêcheur :** Ben si. Y a ça.

Le pêcheur ouvrit la porte de sa boutique. Mais au lieu d'y voir l'intérieur, ils virent un grand vide lumineux, comme une porte interdimensionnelle. « Je me demandais ce que c'était ! » dit le pêcheur. « Y a pas à hésiter ! Allons-y » dit Link en emmenant le faux Talon.

Ils entrèrent dans la porte bizarre. Ils furent submergés de vide autour d'eux un bref instant. Puis se retrouvèrent dans une plaine étrange.

La plaine était plate, sans colline, et rien au delà. Le désert total. Rien q'une prairie plane à perte de vue. Derrière eux se dressait la porte dimensionnelle. Et au travers, on pouvait entendre la voix du pêcheur, lointaine, dire : « Vous allez où ? »

**Link :** M'sieur Talon, On passe où, maintenant ?

**Talon 2 :** ben tout droit. Enfin je crois… La plaine d'Hyrule est beaucoup plus grande que dans le monde réel. »

Ils marchèrent droit devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent un drôle de bonhomme. Un mercenaire, apparemment. Mais il avait un air que Link reconnaissait : « Héoh ! Mr Tingle ! » Cria Link. L'homme se retourna. C'était bien Tingle. Mais il ne ressemblait plus à celui du monde réel. En voyant Link, il sortit ses armes et lui courut après en criant : « Une fée des bois ! J'déteste les fées des bois ! » Link et Talon coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient… Au bout d'un moment. Ils finirent par le semer.

**Link :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tingle ?

**Talon 2 :** Ben dans notre dimension, il déteste les fées.

Puis Talon repartit en marchant. Link le suivit en disant : « Il déteste les fées, maintenant ? Mais il est fou, ce type ! »

La plaine ne changeait pas d'un pouce durant le voyage. A un moment, ils virent juste une petite marguerite au milieu de l'herbe. Talon précisa qu'il s'agissait de l'Arbre Mojo ; et que les mojos et les kokiris vivaient en symbiose dans la plaine. Un peu plus loin, ils virent le village Kokiri.

Ce n'était pas un village, mais une véritable ville faite de huttes en une sorte de fourrure blanche inconnue. La ville s'étendait à des kilomètres, à l'inverse du vrai village kokiri qui ne comptait que quelques huttes… Le plus étonnant était que les kokiris n'étaient pas des enfants, mais des vieillards.

**Talon 2 :** Chez eux, je trouverai un moyen de transport pour aller au ranch. Tu peux rentrer dans le monde réel. Trouve un moyen de refermer la porte… Et surtout, méfie toi de… de toi.

**Link :** Comment ça ?

**Talon 2 :** Le Link de ma dimension est le meilleur larbin de Ganon. Et Ganon est le roi d'hyrule dans ma dimension. Et bien qu'il soit un bon roi, le Link de ma dimension s'amuse à hacher menu tout ce que lui donne Ganon. Fais attention si tu les vois !

**Link :** Ok. Je ferai gaffe. »

Link repartit dans la plaine. Mais il ignorait totalement quel chemin prendre. La ville kokiri s'était effacée derrière lui. Et rien d'autre à perte de vue. Link marcha des heures. Le soir tomba lentement. Link aperçut alors une forme blanche se dessiner devant lui. C'était une sorte de lapin blanc géant. Il faisait la taille de Link. Le lapin regarda l'hylien puis lui dit : « Suis-moi si tu veux sortir d'ici ! » Le lapin partit assez lentement pour que Link puisse le suivre. Link le suivit. Le lapin faisait des détours au milieu de la plaine. Link suivit ses traces et au bout d'une demi-heure retrouva la porte interdimensionnelle.

**Link :** Merci beaucoup. Mais quel créature es-tu exactement ?

**La créature :** Moi ? Je suis un goron ! »

Puis le lapin disparut comme par enchantement. « C'est bizarre. Les gorons ici sont doux et poilus, pas comme chez moi ! » pensa Link. Puis il s'approcha de la porte magique.

Soudain, la porte se solidifia et devint une sorte de mur. Link se retourna et vit l'effroyable.

Link se retourna et vit face à lui Ganondorf. Toujours avec le masque Majora devant sa figure affreuse, il y avait à côté de lui un jeune hylien. Il était la copie conforme de Link, mais ses vêtements étaient noirs d'encre et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il était armé d'une épée biggoron « Enfin te revoila ! Le combat qui nous opposera approche. Dit Ganon. Mais avant, nous allons te mettre à l'épreuve ! Voyons si tu peux vaincre ton jumeau démoniaque ! » Ganon et Majora disparurent et le faux link commença à attaquer. Le combat commença dans la plaine déserte. Ce fut difficile pour link car son double faisait les mêmes coups que lui. Link se souvient d'un combat comme ça dans le temple de l'eau. Il avait du affronter son reflet. Link avait gagné grâce à son épée Biggoron que le reflet n'avait pas. Mais sur ce nouveau combat, Link n'avait que son épée légendaire. Et c'était l'autre qui avait l'épée Biggoron, manque de bol…

Le combat continuait et Link commença à faiblir. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et mit le masque d'Oni-Link. Il se transforma en demi-dieu. En voyant ça, le faux link prit peur et s'enfuit sur son cheval, un étalon noir de guerre (sans doute la version d'Epona dans la dimension…) La grille qui barrait la porte interdimmensionnelle disparut. Link put alors revenir au monde réel.

C'est ainsi qu'il rentra au village Kokiri. En rentrant dans sa cabane, il vit une lettre au pied de la porte. C'était une lettre royale : « Cher Link. J'ai eu un rêve prophétique récemment. J'ai vu Ganondorf revenir et ramener son armée avec lui. Il portait un masque étrange, mais c'était bien lui. Je suis donc partie l'affronter. Mais sans ton aide je n'y arriverai pas. Peux-tu me rejoindre aux limites des Bois perdus ? » signé Zelda.

Link partit donc aux bois perdus avec Epona et Navi. Il laissa son instinct d'hylien les guider. Zelda ne se trompait jamais. Si Ganon avait bâti sa demeure dans un lieu secret, seuls lui, Link et Zelda pourraient la retrouver, comme chacun d'eux possédaient un morceau de la triforce.


	4. Retour d'un ami

EPISODE 4 : Retour d'un ami…

Link chevauchait dans les bois perdus avec Epona et Navi. L'atmosphère était calme. Link jouait de l'ocarina pour passer le temps. Il jouait la chanson de Saria car il adorait la mélodie et le rythme entraînant de la chanson, qui avait déridé le roi goron Darunia il y a tant d'années.

Soudain, Link vit une chose au loin. C'était un corps inerte. Link s'approcha et descendit d'Epona pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit étendu à terre un garçon perdu de la forêt. Un être qui mélangeait caractéristiques humaines et mojos à la fois. Link en avait déjà vus plusieurs, mais contrairement aux autres, celui-ci ne portait pas de masque de mort. Il avait une tête en bois avec une sorte de bec d'oiseau.

Link n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il le recconnut : « ça alors ! Skull Kid ? C'est toi ? » Skull Kid se réveilla et se frotta la nuque en disant : « Mince ! Y m'a pas raté, ce Gerudo ! la vache ! » Puis il regarda Link. Il le renifla et soudain dit :

**SkullKid :** Link ! C'est toi, mon pote ?

**Link :** Ouais ! ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

Skull Kid sauta au cou de son vieil ami qui l'avait sauvé du masque de Majora. Puis il lui demanda :

**SkullKid :** Comment ça se passe, depuis qu'on ne s'est vus ?

**Link :** Ben ça va ! Je suis plus un gamin mais un vrai guerrier, comme tu le vois ; et je vais bientôt me marier !

**SkullKid :** Ah oui ? Avec qui ?

**Link :** Avec Malon, la fille du Ranch Lon Lon qu'est pas loin d'ici.

**SkullKid :** Super ! ça c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! C'est quand, le grand jour ?

**Link :** Ben en fait…

Le visage de Link s'assombrit.

**Link :** Quand j'aurai débarrassé le royaume de Ganondorf une fois de plus.

**SkullKid :** Ha ? Il est encore dans ce monde, ce Gerudo ?

**Link :** Non seulement lui mais aussi le masque de Majora. Il le porte et à eux deux, ils forment une paire démoniaque de fouteur de troubles. Alors en tant que « sauveur royal attitré » comme m'a nommé Zelda, je me dois de le combattre… Et toi, mon vieux, tu deviens quoi ? Où sont tes deux amies, Taya et Tael ?

**SkullKid :** Ben pas terrible ! Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où un type m'a envoyé une noix mojo. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, y avait plus que toi. Taya et Tael avaient disparu. T'as rien vu de ce qui s'est passé ?

**Link :** Ben non, je viens juste d'arriver. T'en fais pas ! On va les retrouver ! »

Il grimpa sur Epona et Skull Kid grimpa aussi. En regardant à terre, près de l'endroit où Skull Kid était étendu, il y avait des traces de roues bizarres. Comme formées par une drôle de machine à roues. A tout hasard ils suivirent le chemin.

Le chemin menait au temple de la forêt. Avec son grappin, Link transporta Skull Kid jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans le vieux temple abandonné.

Link avait détruit le boss du temple il y avait des années, donc l'endroit était plutôt désert. Link et Skull Kid descendirent vers la salle où se trouvait le boss. Mais à la place de la salle du boss avec les tableaux, ils arrivèrent à un couloir plein de mirroirs sur les côtés. Leurs reflets se perdaient dans l'infini des mirroirs.

Soudain, une sorte de chant mélodieux se fit entendre. Skull Kid sembla somnolent, puis il avança dans le couloir sombre. Son regard n'avait plus l'air expressif. Link tenta de le retenir en disant : « Attends, Skull Kid ! ce couloir ne me dit rien qui vaille ! » Mais impossible de le retenir. Skull Kid avança toujours vers le couloir. Link comprit alors que l'esprit de Skull Kid avait du être ensorcelé par la chant. Navi suivit Skull Kid, elle aussi, envoûtée. Link sentit alors que son esprit s'apaisait. Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas succomber et sortit du temple.

Une fois à l'air libre, Link s'assit sur une souche pour réfléchir. Comment allait-il faire pour sauver son ami ? Quel était cette chose qui l'attirait vers le fond de ce couloir ? Taya et Tael étaient-elle aussi tombées dans le piège ? Et qui d'autre était tombé dedans ? Et quelle était cette chose à roues qui tire des noix mojo ? et pourquoi voulait-elle capturer les deux fées de Skull Kid ? Et surtout, cela avait-il un rapport avec Ganon et Majora ?

« A quoi tu penses, Link ? » dit une voix au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit Saria devant lui. La kokiri lui faisait un sourire radieux qui rassura Link sur un point de vue : Elle n'était pas tombée dans le piège du temple.

**Link :** Saria, surtout n'entre pas dans le temple ! y a un truc qui capture les fées, les enfants des bois et les humains !

**Saria :** Je sais… Je l'ai senti, moi aussi. J'ignore d'où ça vient, mais c'est purement maléfique. Ma fée a disparu, elle aussi. » Link remarqua alors que la fée de Saria n'était pas avec elle.

**Saria :** Une sorte de machine en acier l'a capturée. Une machine avec un canon qui tirait des noix mojo ; et un trou qui a aspiré ma fée.

**Link :** Ce truc capture les fées de la forêt ! Mais pourquoi ?… J'en aurai le cœur net ! Je vais suivre la machine ! Tu sais par où elle est allée ?

**Saria :** Oui, elle est sortie du temple et elle est allée dans les bois. T'as qu'a suivre les traces à terre. »

Link sauta sur Epona, Saria grimpa derrière lui et le cheval suivit la trace de la machine.

En chemin, à côté d'un arbre, il distingua un ballon rouge avec une forme verte suspendue au bout. « Oh non ! Encore Tingle ! » soupira Link en tirant une flèche dans le ballon. Tingle tomba à terre et s'approcha du bonhomme. Tingle dit :

**Tingle :** Oh ça alors ! Bien le bonjour Mr Fée ! Vous savez que…

**Link :** Oui, je sais ! Bon, t'aurais pas vu une machine en ferraille par ici ?

**Tingle :** Si si ! Elle est partie en direction de la vallée Gerudo ! Vous voulez une carte pour…

**Link :** Non merci ! Je connais le chemin ! A plus ! »

Link repartit au galop. En regardant derrière elle, Saria vit Tingle faire sa petite chanson en regonflant son ballon. « Mais il est fou, ce type ! » dit Saria. « J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! » Répondit Link.

Le chemin les fit passer dans la vallée Gerudo, mais continua jusqu'à la cascade près du village des Zoras où ils arrivèrent près de la machine. Elle ressemblait à un char d'assaut. La machine s'était arrêtée. Le compartiment était ouvert.

**Saria :** Faut détruire cette machine avant qu'elle continue ses captures !

**Link :** Ouais mais avant, faut libérer les fées s'il y en a.

Il entra dans la machine et ouvrit le compartiment des fées. Il y en avait trois. Parmi elles, il y avait celle de Saria. « Bon, on peut la faire sauter, maintenant, cette machine. » dit Link. Il jeta tout son stock de bombes dans la machine, alluma la dernière et s'éloigna avec Saria et Epona. La machine explosa en mille morceaux. C'est alors que le coin s'assombrit encore plus et Ganon apparut devant Link avec son masque Majora. « Tu as bien joué, Link. Ça te dirait, un petit échauffement avant le vrai combat ? »

Link descendit et la bataille commença. Le combat fut intense. Ganon envoyait des boules de feu que Link renvoyait à coups d'épée.

**Ganon :** Tu es très fort, Link. On a jamais du te dire ce qui est arrivé à ton père.

**Link :** Oh l'Arbre Mojo m'en a dit assez là-dessus ! Il m'a dit que mon père est mort avec ma mère durant la guerre des clans.

**Ganon :** Link, JE SUIS TON PERE !

**Link :** Qu… Quoi !… C'est vrai ?

**Ganon :** Ben en fait j'en sais rien, mais faut que j'vérifie ! Faudrait pas que cette histoire soit comme plein d'autres où le fils du méchant est le héros !

**Link :** On est pas dans Star Wars, ici, Ganon !

Puis Link mit son masque d'Oni-Link et le combat reprit.

Le combat fut encore plus titanesque. On aurait dit deux puissances divines en plein combat interstellaire. L'orage s'était levé autour d'eux et des éclairs tombaient de partout. Saria regardait la scène, pétrifiée par la puissance des deux guerriers…

Au bout d'un moment elle décida de faire appel à ses pouvoirs de sage pour aider Link. Elle lança sur Ganon un souffle magique pour l'affaiblir. Ganon s'arrêta de combattre et disparut en disant : « Je te détruirai, Link ! Tu as ma parole ! Je t'écraserai comme j'écraserai Zelda et les sages ! »

Le ciel redevint bleu. L'orage avait disparu. Link enleva son masque d'Oni-Link et regarda Saria. Elle lui dit : « Link, j'ai lu le mot de Zelda au pied de ta cabane. Je me disais que t'aurais besoin de la puissance des sept sages pour détruire Ganon. Je t'ai suivie et durant ce temps, les autres sages sont aussi venus. Ils nous attendent au village Kokiri. » Saria remarqua que Link faisait une drôle de moue et qu'il devenait aussi vert que sa tenue Kokiri.

**Saria :** Qu'y a-t-il ? ça pose un problème ?

**Link :** Non non. C'est le masque d'Oni-Link ! A chaque fois que je le mets, j'ai la nausée ! Buerk !

**Saria :** Beuh ! Dégueu ! »

Link et Saria repartirent au temple de la forêt pour retrouver Skull Kid, Taya, Tael et Navi. Devant la porte se dressait une forme étrange. On aurait dit un Garos déguisé en magicien. Et on voyait bien ses trois yeux lumineux dans son visage caché par sa cagoule. De lui partait un chant mélodieux. Link et Saria allaient se faire envoûter par la chose mais une lumière étrange l'immobilisa. Link reprit ses esprits et il entendit une voix qui lui dit « Link, utilise les flèches de lumières ! » Link sortit son arc et décocha une flèche de lumière sur la chose. Elle disparut dans un flash de lumière. Quand le flash se dissipa, il y avait à la place de la chose tout plein de fées, dont Navi, Taya et Tael. Skull Kid apparut également.

Link regarda à côté de lui pour voir qui l'avait aidé à vaincre la chose. C'était une jeune fille blonde magnifique, aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une robe qui portait des runes royales.

**Link :** Merci de nous avoir sauvés, Altesse.

**Zelda :** Oh cesse donc ces rituels royaux ! On se connaît depuis longtemps ! Et puis la cour m'en adresse assez comme ça !… Alors, Link, te sens tu prêt à affronter Ganon pour de bon ?

**Link :** Oui, Altesse. Les six sages sont venus nous prêter main forte. Ils nous attendent au village Kokiri.

**Zelda :** Erreur, jeune Link. Les six sages sont déjà ici !

Alors les cinq autre sages vinrent à leur tour. Darunia, Ruto, Rauru, Impa et Nabooru. « C'est moi qui ai contactés les autres sages. Dit Zelda. Puis comme je savais que tu es parti au temple de la forêt, J'ai demandé à Saria de venir te l'annoncer. A nous tous, on pourra vaincre Ganon et cette terrible entité qui le seconde. »

C'est ainsi que Link, Zelda et les six sages partirent dans les bois vers la demeure cachée de Ganon. Skull Kid suivait Link et les deux amis discutaient de ce qui leur était arrivé durant le temps où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.


	5. La confrontation finale

LA CONFRONTATION FINALE (Episode 1)

Link, Zelda, Skull Kid, Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Rauru, Impa et Nabooru, partirent tous vers l'endroit où se cachait la demeure de Ganon. Le groupe s'enfonçait dans les bois perdus qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Les sages se concentrèrent et une sorte d'entrée magique apparut.

**Zelda : **C'est là, Link. Nous devons rester là pour laisser le passage ouvert.

**Link : **Bien. J'y vais !

**SkullKid : **Attends, Link ! Je t'accompagne ! T'auras peut-être besoin d'un coup de main !

**Link : **Non. C'est trop risqué ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer !

Puis Link entra dans la porte magique

De l'autre côté, il se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il avait déjà vu étant petit. Devant lui se dressait le château de Ganon fait de pierres sombres. Le château se dressait sur une île qui flottait au dessus d'un puits de lave. D'un coup de grappin, Link se retrouva sur la berge de l'île. Puis il entra au château.

Il descendit un couloir orné d'un tapis violet. Des torches illuminaient le couloir, laissant une traînée noire sur le mur qui les maintenaient. En bas, Link fit une roulade pour éviter les lasers de deux sentinelles immobiles qui gardaient une entrée.

En passant l'entrée, link se retrouva devant un ravin géant. Sur les bords, il y avait un interrupteur. Quand Link marcha dessus, un pont magique apparut. Mais quand il enleva le pied, il disparut. Link réfléchit puis d'un coup il entendit une voix : « J't'avais dit que t'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! » Link se retourna. C'était Skull kid ! « J'vais te maintenir ce bouton ! donne une bonne leçon à cet abruti de Ganon ! » Skull Kid resta appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Link passa et fit un signe de remerciement à son ami.

Le pont semblait infini. Mais à un moment, il vit une horreur qu'il avait vu durant son enfance. Au dessus de lui, la lune qui avait menacé la province Termina se dressait de toute sa splendeur. C'était l'œuvre de Majora. Link se sentit aspiré dans les airs puis s'envola vers la lune. Puis des images bizarres l'envahirent un instant…

Puis Link se retrouva dans une salle ronde immense. A voir, la salle était plus grande que la plaine d'Hyrule. D'un coup, Link entendit un rire qu'il connaissait. « Ha ha ha ! Enfin, la confrontation finale ! Link, Prépare toi à affronter ton destin : la mort ! »

Ganon, toujours avec son masque Majora, apparut et s'envola dans les airs. Link mit son masque d'Oni-Link. Puis le combat débuta, comme durant leur premier vrai combat, link déviant les attaques de Ganon avec son épée, enchaînant d'une flèche de lumière puis de plusieurs coups d'épée.

Au bout d'un moment, Ganon s'arrêta puis cria : « Il suffit ! Nous en avons assez de toi et de ton impertinence ! » Un lumière ténébreuse envahit ganon et le sol trembla sous les pieds de Link.

Le sol tremblait puis semblait craquer. Il s'écroula pour prendre la forme d'un triangle géant. Au delà se dressait un ravin ténébreux. La lumière autour de Ganondorf se dissipa et Oni-Link vit la chose la plus effrayante de l'histoire d'Hyrule.

Ganon n'avait plus le masque mais il avait pris sa véritable forme, celle d'un démon géant armé de deux épées bizarres. Et à côté de lui, le masque avait pris la forme du magicien Majora, un géant coloré avec deux bras ressemblant à des fouets naturels.

Les deux créatures tournèrent autour de link à bonne distance, prêts à attaquer. Oni-Link les regarda tour à tour, les sens en alerte. Majora prépara une attaque. Oni-Link leva son épée. Majora tira un laser. Oni-Link le dévia de son épée. Le tir se dévia et atterit sur Ganon qui, aveuglé par le coup, s'immobilisa. Oni-Link se précipita vers lui pour lui mettre un coup d'épée dans son point faible, derrière Ganon. Puis, Oni-Link courut vers Majora qui donna plusieurs coups de fouet. Link passa en faisant des bonds de côté puis envoya une série de coups d'épée.

Là, les deux démons disparurent. Puis Oni-Link sentit encore un tremblement de terre. Le sol s'illumina sous ses pieds, prenant une lumière dorée, de telle façon que Link marchait sur un symbole géant de la triforce qui prenait tout le sol triangulaire.

Puis Oni-Link sentit comme une forme sortir du ravin. Puis un immense ovale violet lumineux apparut. Il était plus grand que Oni-Link et il ressemblait… à un œil géant ! Avec la lumière du sol, Oni-Link pouvait un peu distinguer une sorte de dragon noir super géant aux yeux violets. En plus des yeux, deux symboles brillaient sur le front du dragon : une triforce inversée et le symbole de Majora. Sans doute le point faible du monstre, mais difficile d'accès… Derrière le dragon, des flammes géantes apparurent un instant et la forme du dragon se détacha plus nettement. C'était le plus grand ennemi que Link n'avait jamais affronté !

Oni-Link prit son grappin et s'accrocha à une écaille du nez du dragon. Celui-ci secoua la tête de toutes ses forces pour chasser le demi-dieu. Mais Link tint bon et il arriva près du front avec les deux symboles. Là, il planta son épée dans le symbole de la triforce inversée. Le dragon hurla et Oni-Link se fit éjecter du dragon. Il atterrit sur le sol lumineux et s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé son épée dans la tête du dragon. Le monstre regarda Link et s'apprêta à cracher du feu. Oni-Link utilisa le pouvoir de Nayru et un rond de lumière bleue l'entoura. Le dragon cracha une gerbe de flammes qui englobaient tout le ring. Grâce au pouvoir de Nayru, Oni-Link vit les flammes l'entourer sans passer la protection magique, mais le souffle poussa Link presque dans le ravin. Il réussit à se rattraper avec le grappin au bord de la chute, le long de la paroi du sol. Quand les flammes disparurent, Link grimpa le long de la chaîne du grappin et reprit pied sur le sol lumineux. Puis il reprit son grappin, sortit son épée Biggoron et recommença son attaque. Cette fois, il planta l'épée Biggoron sur le symbole de Majora. Le dragon éjecta Oni-Link sur le ring puis de la lumière commença à lui sortir du corps. Puis dans une explosion lumineuse…

Oni-Link se sentit voltiger dans un grand vide lumineux. Puis tout devint noir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Zelda, Skull Kid et les sages autour de lui. Link retira son masque de puissance.

**Link : **Je… C'est fini ?

**Zelda : **Oui, Link. Tu as de nouveau sauvé le royaume. Ganondorf et Majora ont été enfermés dans le vide infernal. Le royaume est libéré de l'emprise du malin.

**SkullKid : **Mon vieux pote, t'as l'air épuisé ! le combat a du être gigantesque !

**Rauru : **En tout cas je n'aurais jamais cru que Ganon et Majora ferait une paire de démons aussi puissants ! Tu as fait preuve de force, de sagesse et de courage. A présent, tu détiens les trois fragments de la triforce à toi seul !

Link devint un peu verdâtre puis partit vers des buissons en titubant.

**Zelda : **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Saria : **Ah oui, il a mis le masque de puissance ! A chaque fois ça lui fout la nausée !

Le soir venu, au ranch, Zelda, les sages, Skull kid et tous les amis de Link ont fait une fête autour d'un feu de joie pour fêter la victoire de Link. Ils fêtaient aussi la promotion de Link. Durant l'après-midi, il avait reçu les titres de « Défenseur du bien », « Champion du royaume » et « Fléau officiel des Ténèbres ». Link s'en fichait un peu de ses promos. Tant que ça ne le gênait pas de défendre le bien et la justice.

Pleins de monde s'était ramené pour la fête : Talon et Ingo ont bu comme des trous ; Goro, le goron qui faisait de la « planche sur neige » était là aussi. Link aurait aimé voir la princesse mojo et Romani, mais Termina était trop loin. Même Tingle était venu, en ballon. Et quand Link l'a aperçu, il s'est dit « Mais il est fou ce type ! »

D'ailleurs, Link parlait avec Malon de ce qu'il avait vécu. Malon avait un air rêveur qui charmait Link.

**Malon :** Ben alors, monsieur le fléau des ténèbres, dit-elle, on est trop occupé par les batailles pour s'occuper de soi-même ? Tu devrais profiter du répit qu'on t'as accordé pour passer à une autre vie !

**Link :** Laquelle ?

**Malon :** Tu ne devines pas ? »

Link regarda Malon au fond de ses yeux bleus. Et là, il craqua pour ce regard si… intense.

Et juste avant d'embrasser Malon, il dit doucement : « Je crois que je vais aimer cette vie ! »

FIN 


End file.
